


Nikola Tesla Vs. The Mythbusters

by SteamPunk93



Category: MythBusters, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Biggie is sick, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Henry likes MythBusters, Humor, MythBusters BUST a myth about Nikola Tesla's inventions, MythBusters is AWESOME, Nikola Tesla is cranky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamPunk93/pseuds/SteamPunk93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A crack pot genius!" Tesla yelled at the TV . Nikola walked in to Henry's lab, Tesla's ego gets flattered and insulted during the 62 episode of MythBusters. Contains mils swearing. Set during End of Nights, best understood if you have seen the relevant episode of Mythbusters and Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nikola Tesla Vs. The Mythbusters

A crack pot genius?" Tesla yelled at the TV.

 

He had walked into Henry's lab to be a jackass to Henry after calling "Will Huggie Bear". Tesla need to something to soothe his wounded pride and ego after another failed attempt to get the Big Guy to take the cure for the Lazarus virus. He found Henry watch TV. The TV show in question was Mythbusters, the episode that was on was the one where Jamie and Adam tested the claim of Tesla earthquake machine and Kari, Tory and Grant tested the myth of exploding lava lamps.

 

As soon as Nikola heard that the Mythbusters were going to build and test his machine sat down at one end of Henry's couch. Henry was slightly apprehensive about watching TV with a Vampire but he wanted to see if the myth was busted. Plus he would hardly give up a chance to ogle over Kari .After all; he had a huge and secret crush on Kari. Only Ashley knew about his crush on Kari and he made her promise not to tell.

 

At first, Nikola's ego was flattered by the narrator, he commuted, "Well, I did invent the 20th century. It wasn't going to invent itself."

 

Henry rolled his eyes, willing Nikola to go away and thinking to himself, "His ego isn't big enough! Now he has the TV inflaming it." his was mainly thinking about that to try to push the thoughts of Nikola inventing a mind control device to the back of his mind.

 

As Adam Savage told the myth of Nikola bolting a device to a girder in his building, tuning up said device and causing all hell to break loose which meant Nikola had to take a hammer to his device, Henry could easily imagine all of that happening exactly as Adam described it. He thought for a second before he realised that he too could do something equally foolish, as Magnus would say.

Nikola's comment on the Mythbusters plan to plan his machine was, "Oh, it's been only a few hours of research and they think they can wrap their minds around my machine?"

 

Henry was willing the universe to do something to get Nikola to leave him alone.

 

Adam wanted to build the machine from scratch, but Jamie found a short cut in using a jackhammer and Nikola got pissed off. He liked the idea of watching feeble humans try master his design, not watching them found short cuts that aren't part of his plans and ruin the beauty of his device.

 

Jamie urged for using the jackhammer, saying "that's what that is!", as he pointed to the plans. Nikola screamed at the TV "No, that isn't my device"

And he was kind of upset that Adam agreed with Jamie. As they watch the rest of that segment, Nikola growls under his breath "no, that piece of construction equipment isn't in line with my design! That isn't my device"

 

Henry thinks to himself 'Actually it kinda is' as he knew that what Jamie says is right. A jackhammer is a reciprocating device. And modifications they were doing to it looked appropriate for the machine they were trying to build.

 

Nikola is pissed when the segment ends and moves to the built team. Henry is delighted and hopes that Nikola will going away to nurse his pride and leave him alone to watch some TV and drool over the TV hostess he secretly has a crash on. And after the skeletons if the closet comments he wonders about Kari's position on werewolves. Henry sniggered when Tory burns his hand, Tesla just rolled his eyes.

 

After a too short an ad break (in Henry's opinion), Nikola yelled at the TV, "it's not a myth!" He was glade that, at that point, Adam was hanging on his every word. However, Henry was not to sure if he believes Nikola. And his surprised that at the thought that Nikola would have assistants as he really doesn't play well with others. But Henry then thought that Nikola probable just had them to fan the flame of his ego. And he differently would have told his assistants to say nothing to the police.

 

Nikola was happy with the argument between Adam and Jamie because that device they have built was not his invention. With Adam on Tesla's side, Henry was on Jamie's side and really started to hope that the device was a myth and that they would prove that fact very soon, so Nikola's ego got taken down a peg or two.

 

After the argument about friction and the air cushion slowing the device down, Nikola yells, "That's because that's not my device!" Nikola then started to yell in Serbian. Of the languages Henry could speak, Serbian was not one of them and he was happy about that because he was pretty sure Nikola was swearing a lot. When Jamie swapped out the air spring for a mechanical spring that isn't in his design, he said "it's going to break" in that childish sing song voice. But sulkily, within his own mind his had to admit that, maybe, just maybe, within the realm of possibilities, the device could just possible...work just as well with a mechanical spring.

 

Nikola got pissed that the build team's thing on lava lamps is seen to be as important as his invention, especially when Henry seems to be more impressed by them.

 

Tesla was happy when they move on with the testing, because secretly he wanted to know if his device could have worked just as well if he used mechanical springs. However, the machine keeps dying during the tests and when Adam said "This is like my worst nightmare."

 

Tesla yelled at the TV, "It's like YOUR worst nightmare? You are running over my grave and I'm not even in it yet! They have the plans for my device, why can't they follow them properly?"

 

"Ha, I knew that your mechanical spring wouldn't work! There was a reason I used an air cushion!" Nikola yelled when Adam said that they can't get a long enough test to prove that the device doesn't work. He felt smug knowing that he was right about the mechanical springs breaking, Henry contemplated telling Nikola that he was turning into a grumpy middle aged man, shouting at the TV presenters on a episode that was, in fact, a rerun. He, Ashley and Magnus were in the heart of the Amazon rainforest when the episode first ran and Biggie forgot to tape it for him.

 

Also, Nikola didn't find Adam's trade mark goofy behaviour even remotely funny. And he was somewhat appalled that Henry kept cracking up.

 

Although Nikola thought that the build team's story on lava lamps was pointless, he had to admit that Kari was kinda cute.

 

He did get insulted by the accusation that he was trying to drum up some press by making up the story about his earthquake device (even though that was kind of true). Henry thought, 'Well, I wouldn't put it you passed you to drum this up'. He was becoming less and less convinced that Nikola even build this machine. It wouldn't be the first time he had faked a photograph.

 

"My God, do people in this county really not know what resonance is?" Nikola says after Adam said that the Mythbusters need to demonstrate what they mean when he and Jamie are talking about resonance to their viewers. And he really didn't see why the Mythbusters were building a tank to show what resonance and demonstrate his theoretical ideas when they should just admit that they are wrong and follow his plans from scratch.

 

As the shows ran on, Tesla was kind of secretly impressed with the Mythbusters progress and he was happy when they moved on to an air powered auto tool, but still maintained that they weren't following his plans properly and he insisted that the device was nothing like the device in his patent. Henry just thought "For the love of God, dude, would you just shut up? That tool is so close to what you designed that they just need to weld a steel plate to it."

 

Nikola was not impressed with Adam making fun of his invention. Henry desperately tried to hind his amusement.

 

When the solid steel bar shows no sign that if it was resonating, Henry started to think that maybe Tesla is right and the Mythbusters should go back and look at the original plans. Then the narrator said something that really upset Tesla when it was implied that they all need to wait for results.

 

"IF IT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR TESLA? If it's good enough for Tesla then why can't they just stick to the plans? That's why you lot aren't getting any results, that's not my earthquake device" Nikola called out in despair. His mood does slightly improve when the Mythbusters move on to the hollow bar and there is hope that the "myth" about his device will be confirmed. However, when nether the solid or hollow iron bars break apart, Henry really doubt if Tesla actually didn't just draw the design and applied for a patent without actually testing the device. He also bit his tongue so he wouldn't remind Tesla that he said he had to wait for his device to do anything like creating an earthquake. There are some thing that you just don't say to an already pissed off vampire if you want to continue to live.

 

Henry also wondered if he was actually going to see Nikola cry when the narrator said that Jamie had already confined this "myth" to the busted bin. And after Jamie effective said that never really believed that the device would work. When he compare the device to a flea jumping at the right frequency, Tesla decided that he really didn't like Jamie because he never believed in his story at all.

 

After the narrator says that he claim he could build a death ray that could destroy 10 thousand enemy plans, he yells "Give me a few years and unlimited resources and I will build it!".

 

Once the narrator talked about how he famously claim that with a few well timed explosion, he could destroy the Earth by splitting it in two, Henry can't help think, 'Hey dude, you live on this planet. There will be no one around to congratulate you if there is no one alive.'

 

When Jamie said that Tesla's designs aren't working, Nikola started yelling in Serbian again. Henry was convinced that the Vampire was on the brink of destroying the TV. However, Nikola jumps for joy when Grant comes in with his linear actuator and yelled "Yes! Final they are doing something right with the right kind of machine!"

 

When the narrator said that "Tesla will be smiling in his grave." Tesla replied, "Damn right I would."

 

Henry wished Tesla was in his grave now so he could watch Mythbusters in peace. He also thought if Nikola's smile from Adam describing the device got any bigger, his head would split in half. Although, Henry was now actually hoping that Grant's device would do what the Mythbusters and Nikola wanted it to do.

 

Tesla and Henry both feel tension as they watched the testing with the linear actuator. After all, it was doing something to bar, rocking it up and down. As the Mythbusters tune the device, the bar rocks more and more. Henry started to think Tesla may have been telling the truth after the iron bar experiment with Grant's linear actuator.

 

That belief went away after the one-sixth scale experiment when the one-sixth scale device wasn't moving the model building at all. And when the Mythbusters used Grant's device and it didn't destroy the model building, Henry believed that the earthquake machine myth had been busted.

 

Also, the discrepancies of Tesla's claim really didn't help his case either. The discrepancies being that; Tesla variously claimed that his earthquake machine did it's damage in either 1887 or in 1898, there was an earthquake in 1887 in New York state but it's wasn't in New York City and couldn't have been Nikola, there was an earthquake centered in New York City but it was in 1884 which was a full year before Telsa moved into his Houston street lab.

 

Tesla's defense was that his device just caused an earthquake to his building, not to the whole island of New York. But Henry now truly did not believe that Nikola's device did what he said it did or even if he actually built it.

 

When Adam said that they should move on to full scale and use Grant's device on a bridge Nikola was delighted but Henry really did not believe that a single thing would happen. The bridge in question turned out to be a large 1927 truss bridge.

 

As things turned out, Henry was mildly impressed that the Mythbusters can feel some vibrations on the bridge and thought that was cool that the Mythbusters were spooked by the ground vibrating. But he gave up believing that the bridge would shake at the one-sixth scale experiments. Also the Mythbusters themselves were staining on the damn bridge they were trying to destroy, so even they didn't think the device would work. Nikola just sulked at the other end of the couch like a sad, lonely puppy.

 

After tuning of the device reveals a sweet spot and the entire bridge started to vibrate, Nikola got a glimmer of hope in his eyes. But it was false hope as nothing else happened to the bridge. It certainly didn't collapse or even shake. So, the Mythbusters declared Nikola Tesla's claim about his earthquake machine to be busted. Henry thought the idea of Tesla being sent back in time to give primitive man electricity was cool but far fetched. Mainly because if it was true, Tesla's death ray would have invented by now.

 

Nikola was not at all happy with the verdict the Mythbusters come to, so he was determined to prove them wrong. He went to rebuild earthquake machine and he was about to test it on the Sanctuary when Magnus and Druitt returned. Tesla decided that maybe this wasn't the best time to soothe his ego. He can do it later. Beside, Nikola realised that if his experiment was successful, he may just destroy the Sanctuary and Helen would then feed him to her pets in the Shoe. No doubt, with Druitt's help. Death by Druitt via being eaten by abnormals, that was nowhere on Tesla's list of acceptable ways for him to die.


End file.
